Duo, Heero, & Death (Alternate Version)
by Blink Falcon
Summary: Duo and Heero are called on yet another mission, but will they make it uot of this one, or if they do, will it be worth the cost. Alternate version from original, no Yaoi or Lemon sorry.
1. This Mission given...

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death

(Alternate version)

Blink Falcon

Author's Note: Ok sorry my fans, but due to some "events" I can't continue the original story, but since I got a few good reviews, I'll write a new one, no Yaoi, No Lemon, but probably some Angst.Please don't flame me for not continuing my other story, REALLY wanted to, but have no choice. Well, as always, ENJOY! (and please review)

It was Dark in the safe house and Duo and Heero were both asleep, until Heero'slaptop, as it usually does, suddenly beeped to life with but one word flashing on the screen, "Mission!"As he always did when he sees this, Heero immediately clicked the icon and, rubbing sleep from his eyes, reads what he thinks is just another mission.He has no idea how this will change his life forever!

_Heero Yuy,_

_Urgent_

_Mission priority one_

_ _

_-Heero Yuy, you are to proceed to a secret military insulation where a new type of mobile doll is to be soon released._

_The position of this base has been marked on a map to be downloaded with this _

_E-Mail, as always this position is confidential._

_You are to be accompanied by Duo Maxwell._

_The two of you shall proceed to the base at 500 hours, and wait until the saboteur inside sets off several detonation charges at approximately 5:30 hours._

__

The E-Mail went on to describe enemy forces, the weaponry involved, possible tactics etc.Heero, the moment he was done reading, jumped from his bed and got dressed, then went and woke Duo. 

"What 'ya want!" A sleepy and very irate Duo shouted at Yuy, obviously upset at being awoken at such an hour, but his expression suddenly changed as Heero said but one word, his lips hardly moving and his face remaining expressionless.

"Mission."

This word acted like a catalyst causing Duo almost immediately to grow serious.He leaps from his bed and begins dressing as Heero explains the specifics of the mission, and adding as a side-note how he,if HE had had the choice, would have done it alone.

"Ok," Duo said, "let me get this straight, new mobile dolls, about 150 of 'em, 2 of us, hardly seems fair don't it? I mean shouldn't they have 300 if there are 2 of us." Duo added this last remark with a smirk as he fastened his gun belt around his waist.

"Stop messing around Maxwell, we have to get going, we got a long way to go and only 3 hours to get there.With that Heero walked out of the room and out the door, a still very sleepy Duo following behind.

_ _


	2. The mission begins...

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death

**_(Alternate version)_**

Blink Falcon 

Author's Note: Decided not to wait long to post the second chapter this time, won't continue much as I am a bit busy right now but I'll see what I can do in under 2 hours. And as always, ENJOY!

_5:00 AM_

_Secret Military base_

_Two Gundam pilots sit in their_

_Great machines awaiting a battle_

_But have no idea of what will come…_

_ _

"Hey what can we get this show on the road! My trigger finger is getting' itchy over here Heero!" Came Duo's voice over the intercom in Heero's ear, I must remember to turn this thing down next time I get a chance he thought to himself as he rubbed his ringing ear, I swear that American is louder than a battle! This fact, his own drowsiness, and his innate hatred for Duo provided more than enough push for quite a harsh reaction.

_"Damnit Maxwell! Just shut up! It's oh five hundred, just sit your ass back and shut the hell up! For Gods's sake just shut up!"Came Heero's voice crackling over the radio, "Damn, you're like a whining chick sometimes shit!"_

_Duo simply laughed at the irritated pilot.He knew damn well that the fight was about to start, but loved to piss off that guy, of course Duo always seemed to push his limits with authority figures.Suddenly his merriment was cut short as Deathscythe was nearly blown off its feet by a huge explosion, almost like a miniature cataclysm going off nearby, followed by several smaller ones.It was time._

_ _


	3. What?! a mobile suit?!

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death

**_(Alternate version)_**

Blink Falcon 

Author's Note: Ok Third Chapter is comin' up hope you enjoyed the first two, I know the story is in small parts but I just keep getting writer's block, anyway here comes numero trio!

The huge explosion rocked both the Gundam pilots thoroughly and it took a moment before either of them realized what was happening.Then simultaneously they both leaped into action, LITERALLY!As soldiers and civilians alike ran in the chaos of the recent cataclysm the 2 Gundams landed right in the middle of it, laying down a path of destruction as they headed straight for their mainobjectives, the hanger bay and R&D center.

"Duo, you go for the hanger, I'll take care of the defenses on the R&D base!" And with that hurried command, Heero took off toward the huge Massive research and development center on the base, a large building half in flames, various mobile dolls parts and pieces that were in different areas of the facility now flung all over the building.

As Heero approached he was greeted with a laser rifle streaking past his face as the automated defenses kicked in andbegin to attack the intruder. what an annoyance Heero thought as he dodged several more blasts and then retaliated destroying half of them, and several barracks, with a huge laser beam only a Gundam weapon can produce.Then he realized his mistake, in his rush he had totally ignored a large cannon that had been rising as he dodged and it was going to cost him…

Meanwhile Duo went straight for the huge hanger complex that served as a holding bay for the new mobile dolls, more intelligent and betterfighters than any previous versions.Cool, finally I get the fun part of the mission thought Duo as he ran towards the building, scythe slashing through the guard suits and several defense turrets.Then as he was about to slash through the door something did it for him, but instead of just blowing the door, the beam continued into Deathscythe's upper torso sending the huge Gundam sailing into the air to crash into a large housing complex nearby.Fuck! That hurt! Duo screamed in his mind as he jumped up, not believing such a blast came from just a mobile doll, and then, to his horror, he realized what had happened.Deathscythe had had a huge hole blown through it, not as big as the beam, it was about 3 feet wide, but went straight through!Holy shit, what kind of Mobile doll does that kind of shit! Just then he got his answer as a huge Leo emerged from the hanger but it was no mobile doll, it was piloted!

"Greeting Gundam pilot, I was waiting for you.As you have probably guessed this is no mobile doll, but a new weapons design, modeled after your own."Duo tried to get up but nothing would respond as sparks flew in his cockpit and he realized with horror that he was totally helpless! "Oh you're trying to move, I wouldn't recommend that, try it and you'll be destroyed like your friend over there."With that last statement the mysterious pilot pointed to where Heero was, Gundam flat on his back, sucker punched by a huge turret.

"Alright jackass, you got us, now what the hell do you want!" Duo screamed over his intercom.

"Temper temper mister Maxwell, you should know better than to yell at the one with the bigger gun, of should I teach you some more…" With this the Leo again aimed the gun, this time directly at Duo's cockpit.Dauntless as usual, Duo stepped from his cockpit and put his head mere feet from the barrel of the huge gun.

Duo was not afraid to die, he had faced it many times before, and he figured it was better to face his destruction with pride than as a whimpering child.He faced down the barrel with what could only be described as a calm animosity.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Duo to his mystery captor.

"Hah, I know you aren't afraid to die Maxwell, but I also know you fear for the lives of the colonies and would protect them with your own, so I propose another threat.Submit to me and be under chains or I will send a while fleet of these new suits towards the nearest colony and-"

"NO!" came a shout from Heero, who had just regained consciousness, interrupting the pilot."You can't…do that" he grasped between hoarse breaths. "Please…we will…surrender….just…p…please…don't attack…the colony!"With this Heero again slumped back unconscious .

"Damnit Heero! Well, I guess that means I stop fighting, he was the god damn leader! Fuckin' wuss of a leader too!"Duo spat out this last statement, and then held his hands out as a few security guards, the few that survived, ran up and cuffed his maliciously.


	4. Trent Freewall...

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death 

(Alternate version)

Blink Falcon 

Author's Notes: Ok this won't be that good cause I have no idea what I'm about to write! I just read a review that asked for more so decided, "Hell, I have 30 minutes ta' kill!" So here goes, totally unplanned so don't flame me! But as always ENJOY!

Duo came too groggily; he still didn't know why he had been clubbed over the head so hard by that bastard guard!Last thing he remembered was being dragged from his Gundam as he was forced to surrender to an unknown pilot.He had gone without resistance, but a little cursing, but that didn't give them the right to bean me over the head! Duo thought as he rubbed the rather large bruise on the back of his head.

"Ah I see my favorite prisoner is awake, good." A voice came from the wall, or actually a large mirror.Duo now noticed he was in a large white room, no prison cell, but a large starchly clean interrogation room, the harsh fluorescent lights shining down on him harshly, causing him to screw his eyes shut as they got used to the light.

"Who the fuck are you and what'dya want!" Demanded Duo as his eyes adjusted and he looked at a mirror wall. Great he thought, They can see me but I can't see shit!

"My name is Jonathan Mestovish, but you can call me John." Came a voice almost cheerily over what Duo now realized was a large speaker in the ceiling above the mirror.

"Shut up J! We're supposed to be interrogating him, not treating him like a VIP!"Came another voice, quite harsh and mean. 

What the fuck is goin on! Thought Duo, Are they trying some damn good cop, bad cop shit on me! Worst part is I think it's working, I must be drugged, and damnit I'm hungry!

"Yo Johnny-boy" Duo said after a moment, causing the interrogators to become a little confused. "Where's the grub in this joint, I'm starvin'!"

"Oh sorry young sir, I'll have-" ***Smack* **The voice was cut short as an audible slap came from behind the mirror.

"Shut up J, now listen here, we're the ones asking the questions, what is your name!"

This seems simple enough thought Duo, "Duo Maxwell."

"And why did you attack the civilian instillation?"

"Civilian?! HAH that place was a design and testing sight for new mobile suits, and don't play dumb with me!" Duo was confused, they had attacked a military instillation right?

"oh I see how it is, you kill 20,000 people and to cover up you claim they attacked first, likely story, now why did you attack the instillation, it was a farming base!"

"No, YOU are the one trying to cover up, and why make up a false name Trent, we know you are a saboteur, or have you been asleep the past 5 years!"

Duo immediately became confused, he knew who he was, was he in the wrong room perhaps? Mistake for someone else?! Then suddenly the memories acme flooding back, he remembered all the buildings he had destroyed, how he was Trent Freewall, a freelance mercenary arsonist.But who was this Duo Maxwell? What had happened!

"What the fuck are you doing to me! I'm Duo max…No I'm Trent…AHH! What the hell is going on here!"Duo leaped from his chair, confused and scared at the same time!Had he just made up his whole life?His last memory, or as it was, was of Trent bombing a civilian instillation and being knocked unconscious.He remembered he had to be treated at a hospital and had surgery… could this have disrupted his memories?!

The comforting voice came back over the radio, "Trent it's ok, you might be confused, most peoplewould be after having severe brain surgery." Brain Surgery?!Could that be why he was so confused?! "Listen just tell me who you think you are and I'll tell you where you might be wrong, the surgery might have disrupted your memory pathways.

Trent spoke then, as by now he believed he WAS Trent!The memories were too real, of his family, friends, his missions. "Well John, I for some reason think I'm this guy Duo Maxwell, a fearless Gundam pilot that is defending the colonies." An audible sigh could be heard from the glass. "What is it?"

"We were afraid of this.In your sleep you ranted on about some colonies and such, claiming you were some pilot of sorts and how you had to save millions of lives. Tsk tsk, if we had known it was this severe we would have put you into-" John was cut short by a scream from Trent.

"Wait just a fuckin' second! You mean my whole life is just some fuckin' dream?! What the hell is going on, I want answers and I want them now!" By now Trent was very upset, he had no idea what was going on, he was identifying as Trent, but Maxwell was still so prominent in his mind, was his whole life a lie? Or was this new life a lie! He had no idea what to think, it was as if he were 2 different people being shoved into one mind! "Please stop! AAH! Stop talking to me! Who the hell are you!" Duo screamed this last statement as he saw a vision of Trowa approaching him.

"Duo listen," began Trowa, "Quickly we must get you away from here, you're in danger, hurry!" Just then several alarms sounded and he was running down a long hallway with several dead guards around him. 

"Trowa?! What's going on?Last thing I remember I was being interrogated." Duo stumbled through his words as he ran beside the other Gundam pilot, or was he real? What the hell was going on!

"Duo what are you talking about? We've got to get out of here!Just run!"Just then Duo stopped dead in his tracks! "What the hell, let's get going!"

"No" Duo said, scared shitless as he backed away. "You aren't real, you're just a hallucination, help guards! HELP! Intruder!!" Duo began screaming like a madman, and Trowa had no choice but to leave without him!

"Trent are you okay?" Mishido came running up the hallway.He looked at two dead guards and at the confused and scared Trent, shaking helplessly. "Trent, what happened here, why are you out of your room? You are in no condition to be running around right now!"

"Mish? Oh god help! Trowa came for me, he was trying to help me escape, but I was too scared, please what happened?" Duo questioned the doctor that had befriended him over the past month he had been in the hospital.

"It's ok Trent, let's get you back to your room.You need to stop doing this.This is the fourth time you've tried to run away with some mythical character from this Duo life you've made up for yourself."Mish comforted a very much disturbed Trent as he walked him back to his room and put him to bed for another night in the hospital he was in since his traumatizing surgery.


	5. 

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death 

(Alternate Version)

Author's Notes:Ok I got an E-Mail complaining that I have not included Heeroand yet he was in the title.Please let me inform you as to the reason.I write this story on a whim, whenever I have a few minutes to kill I sit and just typwe without any plan, but don't worry, after that I have decided of just one thing I will do, and that is include that Japanese hotty!Well don't know how this is going to work out, here goes! And as always, ENJOY!

Somewhere in a dark room sat a zombie o0f a man that was once Heero Yuy.He had been brainwashed and probed so many times he didn't even think of himself as a person anymore, but a meaningless shell of what he used to be.He knew he was a Gundam pilot, that he was a proud warrior, but that was gone now, and his life, as it was, was now over.

How did this happen? The young man asked himself as he sat with an emotionless look on his face, but the look of torment in his eyes. I was a proud man once, a pilot of one of the most powerful things in the universe!I was a warrior, a fighter, I protected millions and battled for the betterment of mankind.But why has this come to this?Why have I gone down to a level so that I am nothing.And that's what I am, I'm nothing now.I could never pilot a Gundam again, never be the same-Heero's thoughts were interrupted as a large man entered the room, a surgical smock hanging on his large frame.

"Damn, you're a pitiful sight of a man." He said almost chuckling at the starved and beaten Yuy.

"Why don't you just kill me now, why do you do this to me?You've gotten what you wanted, I'm not piloting my Gundam any more!Just kill me now! I'm nothing! I'm nothing…I'm nothing…nothing, nothing"Yuy collapsed on the floor crying piteously to himself as he repeated over and over "I'm nothing, what use am I to anyone…I'm nothing…"

"Oh now don't think of it that way," The large man said with a smirk on his massive face. "You're a great test subject…"And with that the man approached Heero and dragged him off to what assuredly would be yet another session of torturous brainwashing and interrogation.


	6. 

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death

(Alternate Version)

Author's Notes: Alright this chapter will be a little unlike the others as I have a SLIGHT idea as to what I MIGHT do in this chapter, but who knows!Hell even I don't know what will be up until I post it! Oh well hope you like this.And as always, ENJOY!

"DAMNIT Qutre, there has to be a way to get him back here!"Trowa all but screamed as he paced around the safe-house, his recent attempt to rescue his fellow pilot upsetting him greatly."I say we both go in there shooting, we HAVE to get them back!The colonies are depending on us!"

The blond sat on the couch much more introspective than the irate Trowa."Well?! Answer me Quatre, what the hell should we do! We can't just sit here with our head hung low-" Trowa was cut short by a punch in the face from Quatre.As a very angered Trowa pulled himself up, he glared at the now again sitting Qutre, "Why the hell did you do that?!"

Quatre raised his head slightly to peer at the fuming brunette, "Because you won't shut up and think, I'm sorry I had to hit you Trowa, but you are not thinking clearly.If we go in there like that we'll be killed right along side our friends.Please just sit and think of a plan."Trowa could never argue with Quatre simple and calm logic, so sat beside him and begin to think of a plan to get their 2 companions out.

"AAAAHHH!"Trent awoke screaming from another restless night, sweat dripping from his forehead.Mishido ran into the room with an orderly beside him a frightened, and slightly annoyed look on his face.

"What is it?Another bad dream?Please say it wasn't about those blasted Gundams again Duo, you know you need to stop thinking of them."Mishido comforted Trent as he sat beside him and held Trent against his chest, smoothing back his beautiful brown hair.

"Yeah Mish it was.I know you keep saying they're fake, but every time I close my eyes they're there, battling in my head for these colonies. I just don't know what to think anymore."Trent finished and began crying into Mishido's shoulder, feeling comfort in the arms of the large doctor.The orderly approached and stuck a small injection needle into Trent's arm, which promptly put him to sleep allowing him to rest.But even in the drug induced sleep, Trent still thrashed as Duo's fighting spirit struggled to get free.


	7. Plans made, Duo returning?

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death 

(Alternate Version)

Author's Notes:Well, first off, if you read this story PLEASE review, I've gotten almost no feedback whatsoever!Second, I'm aware this is not PERFECTLY in story line, and that they are somewhat OOC, but I like em that way.Anyways as always, ENJOY!

Treize sat in a large armchair with Quatre on another chair and Trowa on the couch, all 3 of them thinking of some sort of plan to get their captured compatriots from their imprisonment. 

"Ok, so tell me again Treize, what exactly did your Intel say, are they both in the same place?"Quatre questioned Treize again, he had been asking basically the same question, but each time he asked, he thought he might get some idea.

"I already told you too many times now, they are both in the same facility, but different buildings.From what I've been told, Duo, or as he is now knows, Trent, is held in some sort of hospital where he is being "rehabilitated," which seems to be some sort of training to turn him into this Trent character.Heero on the other hand apparently couldn't be brainwashed and instead is being tortured and such for any information they can get out of him.As of yet we have no idea what became of the new mobile doll types, or if they ever existed."Treize hesitated and Quatre saw it.

"What? What is it? Is there something else you've been holding back from me? Answer me Treize! God damnit answer me!"Quatre all but shouted at the young man in front of him as he realized there might be something more to this.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you, but there is a report that the weapon used on Deathscythe was…was Gundam in origin."Both the Gundam pilots leaped from their respective chairs at hearing this."It's not for sure so I held it back, but from witnesses and surveillance at the attack, the weapon could punch straight through Gundanium and was extremely powerful."Treize was almost afraid as Trowa all but charged him at hearing this,

"And you were going to tell us this WHEN!When the weapon was slamming through our Gundams as well?!Damnit Treize!"Trowa raised his hand and Treize was recoiling, awaiting the fist about to slam into his face but instead heard a loud crash as the front door of his mansion was smashed in.

Trent walked peacefully in the courtyard of the hospital, smiling inwardly as he admired the beauty of the plants around him and enjoyed the scent of allthe different plants arranged in the large open space.The courtyard was a place for patients and doctors alike to relax.A large fenced in series of walkways and fields.The plants were arranged beautifully by some of the best arrangers in the world.Different sections held plants from each region of the world and other, and all was pervaded over by not only a constant and wonderful scent of life and beauty, but also a sense of utter calm and peace. but this peace did not reach all of the occupants of the area.

Though Trent walked calmly through a long walkway. His mind and soul were both racing with thoughts and images of 2 different lives he had lived.One was of a peaceful man working for the country as a mercenary bomber.A patriotic man who grew up in a happy home and lived peacefully in a large community.He liked this history, he wanted it to be true and to him it was, everything about it was true to what really happened to him, but then there were the dreams.

Almost every night for the past 2 weeks he had woken up screaming in a cold sweat, his dreams more like nightmares of images, both of horrifying battles and of warriors he had never known, or had he?He wasn't sure what to think any more.The doctors said he was just relapsing into a state of acute paranoia, but he knew this wasn't true, it was all too real.He sat on a bench and put his head in his hands, feeling the sweat running from his forehead down his forearms, and dripping to the ground.It wasn't hot by any means, but the thoughts and images racing through his head had his body more spent than if it was 120 degrees and he was running a marathon.

Trent leaped up and gasped as a hand touched his shoulder.He instinctively grabbed it and flung the unfortunate man across the path crashing through a tree, and then he ran!He didn't know why he ran he just did.What am I doing?!Where am I going?!Oh god! What the hell is happening to me?I have to get out! Have to-Trent's thoughts were cut short as he slammed through a large orderly as he bowled through the entrance to the hospital.He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going but fueled on by some unconscious need to get away, to escape this place, and so he tried! 

Trent ran for what seemed like forever through halls and passages, down stairs and ramps, and as he was at the entrance about to escape he was on the ground unconscious.The security guard re-holstered his gun and stared at the unfortunate man before him.A lovely young man with beautiful brown hair lying on the ground, seemingly dead with a hole through his chest…

Questions? Comments? PLEASE R&R!


	8. Duo's life and Quatre's heart, gone?...

Duo, Heero, & Death

Duo, Heero, & Death

(Alternate Version)

Author's Note: Ok due to lack of feedback I am going to just start randomly putting in ideas until I get some from reviewers! And if I DON'T get reviews this story is being cancelled.Well hope you will Review now.And as always, ENJOY!

Somewhere in a dark room, away from prying eyes and listening ears, a hushed conference is held by several men with business like auras and get-to-it statures.Some were in military uniforms shrouded in shadows.Others blended with the shadows in thick black trench coats or dark buisness suits.And a few even wore white clean hospital smocks.

"Gentlemen, we all know why we are here," Began a large man in a military uniform decorated with medals and pendants obtained through bravery and action countless battles, with a face shadowed from vision."The subject Duo Maxwell, A.K.A: Operation Freewall,was shot earlier today while trying to escape from the hospital wing of the complex.Hesuffered a bullet wound to the chest and was near death when found."He turned to one of the men in a smock. "Doctor can you tell us his condition?"With that, the large man took his seat as another man stood up.One in a clean surgical smock and the look of a thousand responsibilities weighing down his aged shoulders.

The man began slowly and calmly, almost sadly. "It doesn't look good sir, Freewall was severely injured and his heart might have been punctured upon entry.At this time he is stable, but by morning-"

A dark figure, unseen to the security guards, hurried away from the building heading for the rope he had on one of the walls.What he had just heard had him all but shaking.He climbed the rope swiftly and dropped to the ground on the other side of the massive brick wall with the aid of another rope.When he hit the ground he tore off his mask to reveal the tear-stained face of Quatre as he ran away from the complex, wanting to get away from it all, the war, the death.He ran for all he was worth back to where the car was and when he got there he merely fell to the ground and cried with a very confused Trowa looking on.

"I knew it would happen!"Quatre sobbed, "I knew it all the time that this war would just be full of sorrow!Not only have we killed so many, not only have these battles killed so many people needlessly.But now those peoples savior, their shining hope…"The blond could not go on, he simply buried his face in Trowa's chest crying uncontrollably, finally breaking down after all he had suffered in his life.

Trowa stroked his blond hair and looked down upon his tear-stained face, hoping to see some glimmer of hope, but there was none.Nothing needed be said, no word had to be uttered.He knew what was wrong, he knew what had to be done…


	9. A broken body, and a shattered soul

Duo, Heero, and Death

Duo, Heero, and Death

(Alternate Version)

Author's Note: WUZZUP! Ok it's been a long long LOONG time since I've posted anything, and it's 3:09 AM and I'm bored but still pumped from watching Groove (GREAT movie) and from all the Pepsi I drank.Anyways, this Chapter won't be as good cause I haven't written in months, and I just reread my story (Heh, I didn't realize I wrote so good).Anyways, I'm getting back to it with a vengeance, so here goes, and as always, read, review, and ENJOY!!

Somewhere on the outskirts of the city, a man is dumped on the ground in tattered remanents of a patient's clothing, bruises and welts cover his body and he lays huddled on the ground, not knowing what he should do. "Damn, they sure did a number on this one." Came a voice from above him, "I've never seen one that didn't even shiver anymore, but hey, as long as I get my money and don't get caught, It's none of my business."A heavy-set man in a grubby pair of overalls sighed and got back into his truck, along with his partner.

"Ya' know, ya almost gotta feel sorry for these poor guys sometimes, I mean what did they do." A Much smaller man in slightly cleaner overalls sat in the passenger seat and thought out loud to himself.

"Yeah well don't let the boss hear ya say that," Came the gruff uncaring reply, "he'll have you hung or somthin'."This quickly shut the smaller man up as the truck slowly pulled out of the alley and headed back out of town…

"Hey Jan!Come look at this!" A young boy yelled to his sister from down the alley where they were scavenging."I think it's alive!"

The taller but skinny girl came rubnning up to her sibling, then recoiled in shock and revulsion at the sight in front of her, a man lying unconscious and beaten, numerous scars covering his body, and his clothes torn to rags. "Jake, you shouldn't play with de-" The girl was cut short by a groan from the unconscious man, Both children jumped back and then ran to the man. "Quick Jake, help me carry him back home, maybe we can help him, I just hope we're not too late…"

_As one man lays dying,_

_Another lies broken._

_Both are shatted, one_

_In body, the other_

_In spirit._

_Neither can go on,_

_But neither shall ever go back_

_………_

_by choice…._

_ _

_ _

A young man walked through the door to a safe house and straight back to a room in the back.As he enters he sees an all-too familiar sight.A young tired man with long brown hair kneeling over a weeping blonde Prussian.He wakls in and silently smiles to Trowa, who simply looks as him and turns back to Quatre."I'm sorry doctor, I wish I could be more pleasant, but I'm afraid under the circumstances…" Trowa trailed off, but the doctor nodded to him.

"It's ok Young sir, I understand these times can be trying on a man.Now tell me, has he gotten any better since I was last here?" The Psychologist set down a beaten brown leather suitcase, and unlatching it's locks, he pulled out a notepad and pen and begin writing as Trowa spoke.

"I'm afraid not Mr., oh sorry, Dr. Cain, he has been like this since your last visit last Tuesday.He won't eat, He won't sleep, all he does is lie in his bed and cry, or fall into some daze and mutter to himself."Trowa wiped tears from the bags under his eyes, obviously his friend's condition taking a toll on him as well. "Is there anything you can do?"Trowa looked at the elder man with eyes that would make any man offer to end their own life if it would make him feel better. 

"The doctor wiped his glasses and eyes dry, then looked at Trowa, but try as he might he couldn't look into those eyes, so he instead looked towards the prone Quatre, and the back ofhis head."Honeslt, I'm bnot sure, as far as I can tell, he's had a breakdown like none I've ever seen.These mutterings of war and death intrigue me though.I think the only way we can help, is to just let him fight it out in his own mind, and hope for the best…"Both of the men gazed at the young Blonde now unconscious on the bed,Neither knew what went on inside that tortured mind at that moment, but if either of them did, they would probably go mad themselves…

Questions? Comments? PLEASE Review.


	10. A dead man, And a live one

Duo, Heero, and Death

Duo, Heero, and Death

(Alternate Version)

Author's Note: Still I've gotten very few reviews so I don't if this is even getting read, but I shall continue for a while longer.Please if you read this REVIEW!It's what keeps me going as a writer!Anyways, as usual I have no idea what is about to be typed, so don't flame me.Well here goes, so please-read, review, and as always, ENJOY!

It was 4 A.M Tuesday morning, it had been 4 weeks since Qutre had fallen into the deep depression in which he was trapped.Trowa had been able to keep him alive through IV's and watching over him, but he too was in bad shape, both emotionally and physically.His usually well taken care of hair was shabby and unkempt, falling limply to the side of his head.His eyes were unusually vacant and had large bags under them.Quatre had not left his bed for weeks yet, and was also in bad shape.

"AAAAAAHHH!"Quatre's scream sent Trowa to the ground in surprise.Suddenly Quatre was on his feet and moving!

"Quatre? Quatre are you really up?!" Came Trowa's excited voice, but his glee soon turned to sorrow as he saw what was happening to Quatre.He was up and scared out of his mind looking around the room in absolute fear, he finally again screamed and fell into a corner with his knees pulled up to his face weeping."Oh Quatre, what am I going to do.We can't be Gundam pilots anymore.You've lost your spirit, and I've lost my will.You were all that used to keep me going, your will to stop the violence couldn't help but rub off on me!But why! Why are you like this! Answer me! Damnit ANSWER ME!!"Trowa was on his feet and moved quickly.He savagely kicked Quatre, sending him sprawling across the floor, to which Quatre responded by diving into a nearby drawer and retrieving something.

"It stops now!The suffering ends here and now!It's time those who hurt other experience their own torment.It's time I wreak my vengeance upon the world! For the colonies, for the Earth, for DUO!You will pay!!"Quatre shouted and rose to his feet as he picked up his revolver and pointed it at Trowa.Trowa froze in fear, could this be real?!What was happening?!A moment ago he was locked in a daze of sorrow and now was trapped in a life or death struggle. "I start with you, you shall be the first to feel my wrath.."

A trigger is pulled…

_If a soul is trapped,_

_Do emotions rise up?_

_If a body is destroyed,_

_Does the mind know?_

_If one man dies,_

_Shall other live?_

_If one man is saved,_

_What is the cost…_

_ _

_ _

Several people huddled around the lying figure of a young man.One, a young girl finishes cleaning the cuts on his chest and abdomen.A woman of about 40 comes to his side and looks at the young girl. "How is he Jan?" The concern shows in her eyes as she returns her stare to the young man.

Jan turns to her, then back to the young man, "I don't know, he's in bad shape, but this one might survive.I'm not sure, but I think it was a patient's thing he was wearing, maybe-" Jan's talk was interrupted as she gasped, _he moved…_


	11. Revival from the slums

Duo, Heero, and Death

(Alternate Version)

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a HELL of a long time since I've posted anything, so I figure I might as well get back to it.  I just reread this story, and damn, I didn't think I could write like this J  But hey whatevah, that's for YOU to decide!  This Chapter, honestly, I have no idea what it will be about, just gonna throw down some random thoughts… ah whatever, you'll see, hope it turns out well, and as always, ENJOY!

(BTW if it's choppy with the rest of the story, that's because I didn't re-read before I wrote this)

People crowded outside a small room in an abandoned factory, all of them wanting to get a glance at the newest arrival, one of the few to actually survive being dumped.  Now that he was cleaned up, he was obviously a very attractive young man, with long gorgeous brown hair, and if not for the multiple cuts and bruises, a very nice physique.

Jan, her mother, and Jake, all sat in a small office, furnished quite well from scavenged items from wherever they could get them.  Duo lay on a large, still rather comfortable, sofa, still in pain from a wound in his chest, and bruises all over his body.  He stared blankly at the ceiling trying to think of what to do next, not speaking to his saviors at all, not sure what to say.  After a long time, Jan spoke up.

"Umm…uh, e-excuse me, s-sir?" Duo shifted his head to face the young girl, causing a slight jump from the onlookers, and sending a cold chill down Jan's spine.  " Well, u-um, What is your name?  I'm afraid your smock was too torn to read anything."

Duo stared at her with studying eyes, filled with pain as he tried to answer.  _'I'm Trent, NO!  I'm Duo Maxwell, a Gundam…..A what? No no, I'm Trent Freewall!…… who AM I?!'  _Suddenly Duo's eyes went wild as he realized exactly what was going on!

The drugs in his sytem were wearing off, but the mental tests and examinations began to flood back into his memory.  He suddenly jumped up from the couch and into the corner, facing out with terrified eyes!The onlookers, shocker, jumped back quickly!

Memories of 2 lives filled Duo's mind as he grasped at his head, screaming in pain!  "AAAAHHHH!"  The anguished scream was horrifying!  Like the wail of a forlorn spirit, forever damned, unable to escape!  The wail caused several people to scatter, and most onlookers to cower away from the door in fear!  But Jan was not about to let this stop her, she found this young man….interesting somehow.  

With a rush of courage, and impetuousness, she rushed to Duo's side, throwing an arm around his shoulder, trying to soothe him.  Duo turned his face to her, and his eyes suddenly calmed from the terrified fawn, to the cold eyes of a killer.

"My name is Duo Maxwell, and I thank you for your assistance, even if you are just a young woman" his usual glint came into his voice as he smirked around him. "Well, what are all you gawking at? Ain't ya never seen a person before?  As I just said, I'm Duo Maxwell, and as much as I thank you for saving me, I'm afraid I need some more help."

Jan took a step back, and smiled at the now smirking young man before her. "Well then, what might you need then sir? Perhaps a guide through the city?"

           "Exactly…"

_When one life is saved,_

_Must another be lost?_

_Or can all be accomplished_

_Through the work_

_And sacrifice_

_Of a single Human Heart?_

Trowa sat nervously in the Emergency room, his hair even more matted than before.  He hadn't slept in days, and showered in over a week.  He couldn't believe all that had happened in so short a time!  How had all this happened?  One mission, that's all this was was one simple mission, but it had apparently gone so wrong!

A young orderly approached him, "Excuse me, sir?"

Trowa looked up at her through dead eyes, looking for answers, though he knew she had none. "Yes?"

She looked back nervously and fidgeted under his piercing stare. "Well, Umm…W-would you like to come with me and get cleaned up? I-I, I know that y-you're here with your friend, but I can tell-"

Trowa cut her off, "Before you got any further, yes if you have a shower or just a soft bed I would appreciate it, but first I want to know how he is."

"Um, yes certainly.  Right this way please."  The young orderly lead Trowa through the Emergency rooms, passing several room and patients, heading for the recovery area. "You're friend is lucky, if the bullet had been a few inches off, it would have shattered his shoulder beyond repair.  But I'm sure-"

"Please, M'aam, I want to just see him for myself…." Trowa said coldly.

 "Um, yes of course, right through here sir, I'll leave you alone." The orderly ushered him into a small, clean room with just one bed and shut the door.

Trowa contrasted starkly with the room, his matted hair, unkempt cloths, and baggy eyes were like a dark shadow on a sunny day in the crisp white hospital room.  There was one bed, and on it lay Quatre.  The young man was still asleep, and his shoulder was bandaged securely.  He was wearing a hospital smock, and he lay surprisingly calm on the bed. 

As Trowa approached him, he realized Quatre was mumbling something, and so he leaned in, hoping to hear what was being said.  What he heard send shivers through his spine, and chilled his very soul.  The phrase that he had said before, but this time truly affected him, truly made him shutter in fear and grief. He hear four words that truly steeped into his soul,

                        "I will kill you…."


End file.
